Social media, file sharing services, and other mechanisms allow individuals to easily share content, such as video clips. For example, viewers of movies and/or other types of video content, when viewing a remarkable scene, and may wish to share the scene with friends and/or family. Typically, when viewing on a user device, such as a mobile telephone, a personal computer, or a tablet computer, a user may manually generate a clip of the portion of the content that he or she wishes to share, by selecting a start time and an end time of the clip.